Breaking the Bank at Caligula's
Breaking the Bank at Caligula's es la última misión del robo del Casino Calígula, planeado por Woozie, Zero, y principalmente, por Carl Johnson. Esta misión es difícil y más o menos complicada, ya que es el propio robo del casino. En la escena inicial del vídeo, veremos como algunos miembros de la Triada entran a un furgón, y Zero cierra la puerta con Woozie. En este momento viene CJ con el traje de Crupier del casino Calígula para poder infiltrarse. Zero y Woozie van a entrar al furgón para conducir mientras CJ se prepara para ir hacia el Calígula. 200px|thumb|[[Carl Johnson|CJ introduciendo la tarjeta que nos dio Millie Perkins.]] 200px|thumb|Los guardias de seguridad aturdidos por la granada. thumb|200px|[[CJ abriendo el portón.]] 200px|thumb|[[Woozie guiando al equipo.]] 200px|thumb|[[CJ en el techo del Caligula's Casino.]] thumb|Cj matando a los policías para escapar en el maverick Desarrollo Manejar hasta el Casino Carl Johnson aparecerá delante del casino de Wu Zi Mu, vestido con el traje de Crupier. Va armado con una Pistola con silenciador, un Subfusil y unas Granadas de gas. Hay que conducir hasta el Casino Calígula. Entrada al casino Carl Johnson entra al casino y tiene que dejar entrar a su equipo en menos de 4 minutos y no llamar la atención o lo descubrirán, Zero le dará órdenes y tiene que caminar sin usar armas de fuego. Debe ir a la puerta de tarjeta magnética e introducir la tarjeta que nos da Millie Perkins, hay un guardia de seguridad que le pregunta a Carl que si es nuevo, CJ responde que sí y que supuestamente está a cargo de un tal Jerry. Zero le pregunta que quién es Jerry. Lanzando la granada Carl Johnson deberá ir a la sala de generadores, que esta una planta más abajo, hay un conducto de ventilación lanza una granada de gas para aturdir a los guardias que están protegiendo el banco del casino. (Por este conducto se puede entrar al inframundo). CJ va a buscar a su equipo Una vez lanzada la granada, Carl deberá hallar otra puerta de tarjeta magnética. La encuentra con facilidad, y Zero le dice que ha pirateado sus protocolos de iluminación de emergencia y va a explotar las cargas que puso en la presa. Todo resulta bien; Zero ha causado un apagón dentro del Casino Calígula, CJ se pone las gafas de visión nocturna y va en busca de su equipo al compartimiento de servicio. Zero le dice que la puerta es muy resistente y para abrirla hay que usar un Forklift (único por ser de color amarillo). CJ logra abrir la puerta y entra el furgón con todo su equipo. Robando el casino Todo el equipo está listo para robar el casino, Wu Zi Mu les dice que lo sigan ya que se ha aprendido de memoria los planos del casino, pero al ser ciego le resulta difícil y dice que se han cambiado las disposiciones de las habitaciones. Un miembro de la triada sugiere que lo sigan a él, a lo que Wu Zi Mu responde que es una gran idea. Hay que robar el casino en menos de 7 minutos y el mismo está lleno de soldados de las familias Forelli y Sindacco, armados con Subfusiles. Hay que matar a los mafiosos y mantenerse cerca del equipo de Wu Zi Mu, CJ acaba con todos los miembros de la mafia hasta la sala del banco del casino. Zero Les dice que algo está mal, alguien está haciendo que vuelvan a funcionar los generadores de emergencia. CJ los destruye para siempre usando cargas explosivas. Todo resulta a la perfección; implantan una bomba para destruir la puerta de la caja fuerte del casino y ésta se destruye. Entran, roban millones de dólares y Zero grita: "¡Maldito seas, Berkley, maldito seas!", al ver que llegan los mafiosos, sospechando que Berkley les haya avisado. Escapando del casino Una vez tomado el dinero del banco hay que llevar otra vez al equipo de vuelta al furgón donde los está esperando Zero, pero han llegado refuerzos de la mafia, CJ tiene que matarlos para llevar a salvo a su equipo. Llegan hasta el furgón y Zero les dice que ha bajado las Motocicletas de Policía, dos miembros de la triada se visten de Policías y acompañan al furgón para que la policía no los detecte hasta la pista de aterrizaje de Verdant Meadows. CJ no va en la furgoneta, ya que él es señuelo para despistar a la policía. Conducir a la pista de aterrizaje Una vez ya que el furgón se vaya llegaran aun más miembros de la mafia y Carl los tiene que matar pero la luz vuelve a causa de Berkley. CJ tiene que tomar el ascensor para llegar al tejado, hay muchos miembros de la mafia CJ acaba con todos. Una vez en el tejado un Maverick Policial empieza a lanzar miembros del SWAT de San Andreas CJ se encarga de ellos, Hay que cruzar los tejados para ir por un paracaídas y para ir por el Maverick Policial de Los SWAT que esta aterrizado arriba de un Casino The Clown's Pocket. Sería imposible tomar ese helicóptero, pero en esta misión el paracaídas tendrá un efecto que va a hacer que CJ vaya más rápido para adelante y no caiga tan rápido para abajo. CJ tiene que ir hacia Verdant Meadows para reunirse con su equipo y el Maverick policial no lo dejará de seguir hasta llegar a su destino. Pero lo recomendable es deshacerse del helicóptero con un lanzacohetes para evitar la persecución. Es útil usar el truco del Jetpack (si al jugador no le importa no completar el 100%), de esa manera se podrá matar a los miembros del SWAT (sólo para no reducir nuestra Salud puesto que los podremos dejar vivos), entonces se roba el helicóptero de manera que podamos usarlo para ir volando hasta Verdant Meadows con él y hasta lo podremos meter en el hangar si nos interesa. 200px|thumb|El final. Si no alcanzas a llegar al helicóptero, podrás ir por tierra hasta el piso franco, solo robas un auto y puedes llegar. En ocasiones esto resulta más fácil que usar el helicóptero. Escena final thumb|200px|CJ pegándole a Zero. Una vez en la pista de aterrizaje CJ le da un golpe a Zero por que casi arruina el plan, Wu Zi Mu le dice que se calme y lo lleve a casa. CJ aparecerá en el casino de Wu Zi Mu dando por finalizada la misión, recibiendo una grandiosa recompensa de 100.000$. La llamada Unos segundos más tarde Carl recibirá una llamada de Salvatore Leone, furioso, con ganas de matarlo a él y a toda su familia, dándola por muerta, a CJ no le importa y tomándolo muy relajado, se burla de Salvatore. Recompensas *100.000$ *Respeto *Traje de Crupier Como fallar la misión *Ser asesinado *Ser arrestado *Entrar al lugar donde se ubica la caja fuerte antes de arrojar la Granada de gas, haciendo que los guardias den la alarma. *Disparar adentro del Casino Caligula antes de hacer entrar al equipo. *Que se acabe el tiempo limite cuando tengas que entrar al equipo del Casino o robar el dinero. *Matar a Woozie. *Matar a Guppy. *Matar al mensajero *Matar al conserje. *Destruir el furgón. *Destruir el Forklift. *Cambiarte de ropa. Beta En la versión Beta, el Securicar solo tendría de color el gris. Esto se comprobó en la guía estratégica de BradyGames. BreakingcaligulasecuricarbetaSA.png|Misión Beta, note el color del vehiculo Curiosidades *Ésta es la segunda misión que más recompensa monetaria da en el juego, con una recompensa de $100.000, solamemte siendo superada por End of the Line, con una recompensa de $250.000. *Después de la misión Saint Mark's Bistro, aparecerán los iconos de esta misión y la de A Home in the Hills, pero en realidad, este atraco al casino es opcional, se puede hacer después de End of the line o nunca si no te apetece, el no hacerla no influye en no poder hacer la misión final del juego, aunque es recomendable hacerla para así ganar mucho dinero y prepararte bien para dicha misión. *Esta es la única misión en la que CJ usa una Granada de gas. *Después de lanzar la Granada de gas por la rejilla de ventilación, estas traspasan el suelo. *El Forklift que usamos para levantar la puerta aparece en el radar con el mismo símbolo que los enemigos en varias misiones como Dam and Blast y Madd Dogg's Rhymes. *Se robaron cuatro motos de la policía, pero en la misión sólo se ven dos, aunque es posible que las otras estén esperando fuera. *Es muy difícil, pero NO imposible llegar al Police Maverick indicado usando el paracaídas, para hacer eso lo que tienes que hacer es hacer espacio para tomar carrera, esprintar hasta la punta y ahí, NO saltes, y CJ caerá lentamente, una vez que te alejes 30 metros del casino, abre el paracaídas, y lograrás llegar al Police Maverick. **Es más, ni siquiera es necesario usar el paracaídas para llegar al Maverick, ya que si nos damos cuenta, en esta misión CJ al caer en caída libre desciende mucho más lento que usando el paracaídas, y tiene mucha más velocidad al moverse que en modo libre, siendo posible llegar al maverick fácilmente. **Debido a la lenta velocidad con la que cae CJ en caída libre en esta misión, es posible caer desde la altura máxima permitida sin abrir el paracaídas y al llegar al suelo CJ caerá de pie, sin sufrir daño alguno. **También es posible llegar desde el casino hasta el cementerio de aviones si es que CJ se eleva a una altura suficiente para hacer todo el recorrido. *En esta misión cuando tengas el traje de crupier te cambiará el peinado al original de CJ si no lo tienes. Las ropas y el peinado volverán como estaban después de culminar exitosamente la misión. *Hay un error en la misión que cuando abras la puerta para que entre el camión notarás que esta demasiado pegado del piso (como si el camión tuviera demasiado peso). Aún si sacan las motos estará igual de pesado. *Hay otro error al igual que en la misión Up, Up and Away!, en la que Zero menciona a Berkley, confundiendo a los jugadores que no han hecho las misiones de Zero en San Fierro. *Hay un error mas el cual es que cuando Zero le dice a un Triada y al Conserje que se pongan los trajes de policías, parece que cambian de persona y no la ropa ya aparece el skin de un policía *Cuando llegan al generador donde se tira la granada de gas, si entramos fuera de la misión y saltamos al ducto de ventilación llegamos al inframundo. *Si les disparas a los guardias ya aturdidos por las granadas de gas, no mueren, no sale sangre, son traspasables. *Si cuando estamos en el tejado destruimos el helicóptero de policía explotara (y tienes 2 estrellas de búsqueda), pero se quedara en el aire unos segundos y después ahí si que explota nuevamente y se caerá y tienes 3 estrellas de búsqueda. *Antes de que CJ tenga que escapar de el casino, se supone que están a oscuras y nadie, ni los del equipo ni los de la mafia, están usando gafas de visión nocturna. *A partir de este suceso comienza la paranoia de Salvatore Leone. **Se desconoce como Salvatore Leone se entera de que CJ robó el Casino Calígula si el ya estaba en Liberty City en esos momentos, quizá un miembro de la Familia Leone en las venturas haya visto a Carl durante dicho robo y le haya avisado a Salvatore por teléfono o quizá el mismo Salvatore se haya enterado de esto en las noticias. *Mucho tiempo después, los golpes que se harían en Grand Theft Auto V serían muy similares a esta misión. *Esta es la misión con mas fallos y bugs de todo el juego, probablemente por su duración y por lo complicada que es. *Esta y la misión Architectural Espionage no se podrá tunear ningún vehículo en ningún garaje durante el transcurso de la misión. * Algunos jugadores creen que Zero muere en esta misión cuando CJ lo golpea y cae al suelo dado a que no vuelve a aparecer. Esto seria falso dado que sus misiones siguen estando (en caso de no haberlas hechas), por lo cual si se hubiera muerto desaparecerían. Errores de traducción *En la parte final, después de que llegamos a la pista de aterrizaje de Verdant Meadows, CJ dice "Cero ¿donde te metes?", es un error ya que en realidad sería Zero y no Cero. *También, en esa parte, cuando CJ golpea a Zero, este último dice "¡Ten cuidado, so idiota!". Video de la misión de:Breaking the Bank at Caligula's en:Breaking the Bank at Caligula's pl:Rozbijanie banku u Caliguli Categoría:Misiones de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Categoría:Misión destacada Categoría:Golpes